


Arrival

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Basic Hermitcraft AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Grian arrives in Hermitcraft
Series: Basic Hermitcraft AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541995
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Arrival

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just turn back? After all, he had so many chances to go before they came. He'd be fine back in Evo. The Watchers were nice-ish and had adopted a parent role to him, especially after his own parents had disowned him for being trans.

Speaking of being trans, would they accept him for being so? He had transitioned but he still held some feminine features. Sure, Ximsuma knew he was not biologically male but what about the others? What about everyone else who came through? The portal opeed, ending his train of thought. Sure, that was fine.

He waved as too many people came through. Xisuma moved past who he figured was the infamous Team ZIT and stopped before him. "Well, hello! Nice to see you again, Grian!" He grinned and it showed in his emerald green eyes. "Everyone, this is Grian!" The group waved and some playfully punched Grian, making him chuckle.

"It's nice to meet everyone!" He grinned and waved, spotting a friend he at least knew. "Mumbo!" Grian hugged his friend, the taller male picking him up and twirling him around happily. "Ahahaha! It's nice to see you again!"

"I'm glad you decided to come, G!" Mumbo set him down and gently grabbed his hand. "Let's get you properly introduced!" He began dragging his friend around, pointing out various hermits and giving basic explanations as to who they were. 

"Oh, and this is Iskall! He's going to be helping me out with a few projects this Season so... Feel free to get to know him!" 

"What's up?" Iskall smiled and grabbed Grian's hand, shaking it. He paused and made a sound of surprise. "Soft hands!" 

"Y-yeah. I use a lot of lotion." Grian chuckled and dug in his bag, watching others split up around him. "I can lend you some?"

"If it works that well, sure!" Iskall smiled again and turned when a brunette yelled for him. "Alright. I got to go. Stress is calling me. I'll see you two later!" He ran off with a cackle as he yelled something else back at Stress.

Grian smiled and relaxed a little. Things were fine. And they would be. He was safe here and he felt safe around Mumbo and Iskall, even if they didn't know his birth gender. Things would be fine.


End file.
